


Lust at first sight

by Just_A_Sea_Lion



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: (very light), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Seriously this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Sea_Lion/pseuds/Just_A_Sea_Lion
Summary: Rekkles was joining G2 to win it all. He didn't expect his support to also give him amazing sex, but he's not one to complain.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Lust at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! I'm back with, you guessed it, porn. This Rekkyx pwp have been cooking for several weeks, I hope you like it even if it's less kinky than what I usually write. 
> 
> If you're one of the player depicted here or someone who know them, first of all I'm very sorry, second of all please don't read this, the summary was probably enough to scar you for life.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta Scorpia_Tiger, who added a lot of commas and corrected a lot of wrong tenses. She's SMURFING as a writer, go read her fics if you havn't yet : https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/pseuds/scorpia_tiger/works

If there was one thing that Rekkles was not worried about when he left Fnatic for G2, it was his synergy with his new support. He had always duoed a lot with Miky in off season and knew the guy to be a really great teammate, on and out of the rift. Things happened pretty much how Martin thought they would: as soon as he officially joined, they played together a lot, talked a lot about the game and a bit about their lives, and he could only envision great things for their botlane. The most handsome botlane in the world, as their jungler called it. And, sure, Mikyx was very handsome, but when he was in Sweden and the support in Slovenia, Rekkles had no problem keeping their relationship a friendly professional one. He’d had his fair share of cute teammates, and it never prevented him from doing his job.

Things changed on the second of January, when they all moved into the G2 gaming house in Berlin. 

As cliché as it sounded, there was… a spark. Something. Something in the way Mihael moved, in the way he breathed, smiled, in the way he simply… existed in the world, made Rekkles’ feel his guts clench in something very primal that said _want_.   
He understood Jankos so well now, he used to think his simping was a bit over the top but he had to keep himself from doing the exact same thing several times. After a few days though, he realised his interest seemed to be reciprocated, to a certain extent anyway. Miky was certainly not using those eyes on anyone, or at least he hoped so. _Maybe that’s how G2 is so good, Mihael just eyefucks the enemy team and makes them lose their composure entirely._ But his theory didn’t really check out, because he never felt this way when he played against G2 before. He didn’t risk too much if he tried to answer to these gazes, did he? Plausible deniability was still there to catch him if he was mistaken. 

So he started to do some small stuff. Lick his lips when the support was looking. Look at him right in the eyes when he talked to him. Light touches on his arms or knees during scrim reviews. Offer to exercise with him so he could flex his tattoos a bit. He actually cringed at the last one, but results were there: only a week after moving into the house, the sexual tension was so high when they were in the same room that they could as well have been having sex, at least according to Wunder, who told them to “get a room please, we’re between civilized people here” with a disgusted look on his face. They could still keep it in their pants for work, but at every other moment he felt the support’s eyes devouring him, making his guts clench in desire. He was almost constantly half-hard, and the days were a sweet torture, but he didn’t want to give in yet.

It was still too soon. Rekkles wanted to wait until it was the right moment, and as Miky hadn’t jumped him yet, he guessed it was the same for him. He still needed to relieve the tension, and the support was the only thing on his mind when he carefully locked his door at night and prayed he could keep silent enough. He grabbed the lube and got comfortable on the bed. He closed his eyes and imagined Mihael towering over him, and it was enough to make him shiver. He lubed up his fingers and carefully slipped one in his hole, dreaming it was the support’s slender hands instead of his. He moaned at the feeling of being filled, rubbing his fingers against the walls, taking his time as he imagined Miky would. He felt a wave of pleasure crash on him as he brushed against his sweet spot, and quickly put in another finger to scissor them. His mind was full of Miky, Miky whispering filthy things into his ear, Miky trailing kisses on his neck and chest, Miky taking care of his right nipple – Rekkles stroked it with spit-coated fingers, and almost sobbed when he thought about having the support’s mouth there instead –. He was so far gone, fucking himself on his fingers as if his life depended on it, using his last thread of willpower to not scream his pleasure as his senses were overwhelmed by the repeated strokes on his prostate. But when he finally closed a hand on his cock, he couldn’t keep his mouth closed and finished with the support’s name on his lips: “Oh Mihael, just like that, yes, please, just a bit more, right there, yes, fuck yes, please, keep doing that, Miky oh my god!” He came muffling his shout in a pillow.

In Miky’s room, a similar scene was happening. The support was a bit… lost. He didn’t remember ever _wanting_ someone so much. He woke up every night panting with images of Rekkles flashing in his mind, his dreams so realistic that he could still feel his taste in his mouth. Every night he couldn’t sleep until he had jerked off. Every night he moaned the ADC’s name, wishing he could finally ravage him -or be ravaged by him…-.   
This night was no exception, and when he woke up after another heated dream, hard as a rock, he immediately put his hand in his underwear and started stroking his length, moaning softly. He let his mind be filled with images of his dream, Rekkles and only him, on his knees, his mouth on his cock, enclosing it deliciously. He moved up and down his length, not trying to do anything fancy, just chasing his release. Doing so while imagining the ADC’s mouth on him was more than enough to push him over the edge after only a few minutes, trying to imagine how it would feel to come inside his mouth. Fuck, that must be heaven, he thought as he spilled on his fingers. 

Then the day finally came. They went 3-0 in the first LEC week, and even if a nagging voice reminded Rekkles that their early game needed a lot of work, his worries vanished when he crossed the door of the gaming house, replaced by pure lust. The support had the same thing in mind and pushed him against the nearest wall as soon as they entered the house. The other players quickly took off to their room, Jankos only stopping to throw a cushion at them and telling them to “get it out of your system or else I’m moving out of this house. Also, use protection”. 

They kissed against the wall, hands roaming on each other’s bodies. Miky grabbed his ass and Rekkles groaned, feeling wonderfully trapped between the support and the wall. He needed more, and he needed it _right now_. Miky was taking possession of his mouth, biting his lower lip, which went straight to Martin’s dick. He reciprocated, letting his hand grab a fistful of hair and attacking Mihael’s neck with his mouth, sucking a hickey. His partner whimpered at that, and his movements became suddenly less coordinated. Rekkles smirked and moved on to the earlobe, making his support gasp for air. Totally breathless, Miky managed to say “bedroom”, and Martin obeyed, as it was clear for both of them that they were this close to just having sex in the gaming house’s entrance hall. 

They went to the closest room, which was Miky’s, and slammed the door behind them. Martin pushed Mihael on the bed and immediately went on top of him, trapping him between the mattress and his body. He used his advantage to rub their crotches together but wasn’t prepared for the spark of pleasure that went through his body at this small movement. He moaned and immediately did it again, chasing the delicious friction. He felt like he was going slightly crazy, already gone so far when they hadn’t removed a single piece of clothing yet, but the effect Mihael had on him was like nothing he had known before. He wanted to drown in this feeling, to get even more drunk from desire and pleasure than he already was. Miky tugged on his t-shirt and Rekkles removed it, followed by the other man. Impatient, they also got rid of their sweatpants, but kept their underwear, like a silent agreement to not go too fast, to try and savour the moment despite the fire they both felt. Martin trailed kisses on Mihael’s torso, moving downwards until he was mouthing the support’s hard-on through his underwear, making him make heavenly sounds.

“Fuck Martin, this is too good, keep doing that…”   
The ADC sneakily lifted the boxers to give a lick on the side of the other’s cock, making him involuntarily buck his hips. He then retreated, watching the other man expectantly. Miky wasn’t one to pass on a challenge, and started using his mouth too, kissing the shoulders, the biceps, running his tongue on the tattoos. This was a wet dream come true, he thought as he grazed his lips against the “Rekkles” inked on the skin. He then decided to accelerate things and went straight for the right nipple. For Rekkles, it was as if Miky had read his mind, giving him the exact contact he craved so much. He moaned freely as the support licked the pink bud, sometimes grazing with his teeth but never sucking too hard, letting unadulterated pleasure run through every fibre of the ADC’s body. 

He answered by attacking Mihael’s neck, kissing and sucking it as much as he could. He stopped for a few second to mention, breathless “this is going to leave marks, is it ok?” “Fuck yes Martin, don’t you dare stop”. Martin moaned at that, already imagining the red and purple lovebites that would decorate Miky’s neck in the morning. _Mine_ his carnal instinct whispered. They were panting until Martin couldn’t wait anymore and grabbed his partner’s cock, surprising the support who cried out.   
“Fuck, Martin, yes!”  
They stroked each other for a bit, but they both knew they didn’t want to come like this, it was just more foreplay. Very efficient foreplay, and Rekkles whimpered when Miky did just the right movement with his thumb. 

“This is so good… But I want more… Can we…”  
The ADC hesitated. It was always a delicate moment to ask a guy if he wanted to top or bottom -in dating life much more than in league-. At least they didn’t have to bother with the condom talk, having both made good use of the time they waited to take an STDs test.  
“I’ve never…” Miky made an awkward gesture towards his butt “… this way. But…”  
“It’s ok! I like it both ways. No problem at all.” Rekkles gave him a reassuring smile. A lot of guys didn’t like to bottom, and he was perfectly happy with taking this role. He liked it quite a lot, actually. But Miky’s answer was unexpected.  
“No! Well, yes, if you want, of course, but I thought… Maybe… If you want? You can… do me? You know?”  
The volume of his voice decreased with each word, and he ended his sentences beet red, looking at his feet.   
Rekkles was stunned for an instant. Mihael wanted to bottom for the first time… with him? He was so surprised and honoured that he didn’t know how to react. Fortunately for Mikyx who was waiting while hoping to magically disappear, he snapped out of his stupor relatively quickly,   
“Yes! God yes! Sorry I was just surprised but… yes please. I want that. Very much.”  
Mihael felt his cheeks flush again, but in pleasure this time. He’d never had anything else than his own fingers in his ass but he had dreamt of lot of Rekkles fucking him. 

Miky positioned himself on his hands and knees, and Rekkles immediately got to work, with one goal in mind: to give him the best night of his life and be worthy of his trust. He kissed the nape of his neck and covered his back in kisses until he reached his ass, kissing each cheek, first on the outside then on the inside, getting closer. Miky’s breath hitched, he held until Martin planted a kiss directly on his hole, when he answered with a moan. Martin didn’t stop there, sticking his tongue out to give long licks, alternating flattening his tongue with making circular movements with the tip. The support’s reaction excedeed all of Martin’s expectations. 

“This is so good, oh my god, I didn’t think… fuck, Martin, fuck, keep going, please keep going, it’s too good, oh fuck, just like that, YES, FUCK YES…”   
Rekkles took his time, licking thoroughly. When Mihael started to calm down a bit, he decided it was time to take things to the next level, and he introduced his tongue, fucking the support’s hole with his mouth. Miky had switched from words to unintelligible moans, wordlessly pushing against the tongue.   
When Rekkles felt like he had loosened Miky enough, he poured some lube on his fingers.   
“Are you ready?” he asked.  
Miky didn’t answer for a few seconds, trying to remember how to talk. He collected himself enough to make his wishes clear:  
“Yes. Fuck me, Martin. Now.”

The ADC obeyed and introduced a finger, going very slowly. Thanks to his previous hard work, it slipped in pretty easily, and he was able to move it, carefully rubbing, then pushing in and out. He added a second finger. Miky moaned at that, a moan that could have been either pain or pleasure.  
“Are you ok Miha? We can stop for a bit if you want.”   
The support’s only answer was to push back against the fingers, showing and voicing his impatience with a loud moan. Message received, Rekkles scissored his fingers, looking for a little bundle of nerves.   
Mihael’s whole body jolted and Rekkles knew he had found it.   
“Do that again,” gasped the support.   
He obeyed immediately, with only one goal in mind: drawing as much of these delightful sounds from the support as possible. He did exactly that, with two, then three fingers, watching the support writhe under him, his moans turning into whimpers as he tried to chase the delicious friction.   
“Martin… Rekkles… Right there, yes, oh fuck aaaahhh”  
Soon, he wanted more.  
“Martin, fuck me please, please I need it, I’m ready, If you don’t fuck me right now I’ll…”  
Martin was already retreating his fingers to lube his cock, and hesitated an instant.  
“You should ride me,” he said. “It’s better for the first time if you can control all the parameters. And…” he blushed “…I know I’ll like it a lot.”   
Saying that, he put his back against the cushions, a hand lazily stroking his cock. Miky wanted nothing more than to replace this hand.   
“I thought riding you was Jankos’ prerogative,” joked the support, chuckling at Rekkles’ indignant reaction.   
“You little… OH FUCK”

Miky had taken the opportunity to start lowering himself onto Rekkles’ cock, putting the ADC’s attention back where it belonged. Martin gripped the sheets, overwhelmed by the sensations after spending so much time focused on his partner’s pleasure.   
Mihael took his time, appreciating being able to go at his own rhythm while having the most stunning sight under his eyes. Rekkles’ eyelids were half-closed, whimpers escaping from his lips, as he was visibly doing all that was in his power to not thrust into the support’s heat. He moved experimentally, and the slightly uncomfortable sensation was immediately overpowered by the pleasure pooling in his guts when he heard the ADC.

“Oh my god, Mihael, you feel so good… Do that again please… If you are ok I mean!”  
His voice had suddenly taken a panicked edge. Miky saw that Martin was going to justify himself, maybe to apologize for pressuring him, so he moved his hips again, making the other man shut up efficiently. He started to find a steady rhythm, still going slowly. Martin had gone back to making unholy noises, his toes curling, sometimes able to utter a “so good, yes, yes” and Miky decided to see if he could have a bit of fun. 

He bent over his partner, locking their lips, and took advantage of his position to grab his wrists and pin them to the bed forcefully. He wanted to see how Rekkles would react to him taking initiative, and he knew the ADC could free himself in an instant if he wanted to, but what happened exceeded all his expectations. The ADC practically _screamed_ his pleasure as he was oh so slightly restrained, trembling under Mihael, watching him with pleading eyes. Miky pushed his advantage to bite Rekkles’ neck, making him whine with a submissive tone that was making him slightly crazy. He felt almost drunk on the feeling of power it gave him and he accelerated his hip movements, still sucking and biting at the offered neck, encouraged by the desperate sounds he was drawing from the ADC and the great feeling of the cock in his ass that he was pushing inside him, making it fill him. _Yes._

“Please, please, Mihael don’t stop, keep going, please don’t stop yes, harder, go harder on me”  
Miky fucked himself on Rekkles, crying out when he found just the right angle. At the same time he hesitantly slapped the ADC’s thigh, more a touch than a slap, a disguised question. Did he understand his wish well?  
“Yes, do that again, harder!”  
Yep, he had understood well. He slapped again, more forcefully. Martin mewled, obviously loving it.   
“Miky, I’m not going to last long” Rekkles whined, “can I come, please?”  
Miky was startled by this unexpected question, and immediately answered:  
“Of course! Come in me Martin.”  
Having said that, he focused on the feeling of having the other man inside him, moving in a way that made the cock hit his sweet spot every time. He wrapped a hand around his own cock, ears filled with Martin’s desperation as he chased his own orgasm. He came hard, shouting the ADC’s name and coating his chest with come. He kept moving up and down the other’s cock and Rekkles followed him soon after, screaming his pleasure so loudly that Miky was sure that everyone in the G2 gaming house had heard him.

They caught their breath, Mihael brought the covers on them, keeping Martin inside him for a bit more. He put his arms around him and his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat which was slowly going back to normal. Martin stroked his hair dreamily, not talking yet. They stayed like that until Mihael felt a bit sore and got on the side, wrapping the cover over both of them. He kissed Martin’s shoulder and got comfortable, nuzzling against him.  
“Good night, Martin. Best…. Best sex of my life.”  
He blushed saying this, but he wanted to show his appreciation.   
“Well, er… thank you, I guess. Sorry I was a bit…”  
Martin stammered. He hadn’t planned on getting so subby after Mihael had put his trust in him and hoped that the other wasn’t put off too much by this side of him.  
“Martin, it was great. Don’t you dare apologize for anything. Believe me, even if we never have sex again I’m going to jerk off to this night for the rest of my life.”  
The support wasn’t shy anymore, driven by the need to shut up the voice in Rekkles’ head that made him doubt that he had been anything else than perfect.   
“Thank you, Mihael.” the ADC said, burying his face in his chest. 

They fell asleep cuddling, sometimes reaching for kisses on whatever part of the other’s body that was near their mouth. Before falling asleep, Miky caught himself thinking that the sex had been great, but if he could just cuddle with this man every night, life would be fucking OP.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you liked it ! Kudos and comments make me really happy if you want to leave one.


End file.
